Just a Kiss
by Coreyyy
Summary: Just something different. I felt like doing something different.


_Just a Kiss_

I walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, all seemed rather quiet and still. The tree's, they were still too. It was dark, and I couldn't really see a thing. I made my way down further to wherever I was going; I had just gotten out of bed and had my invisibility cloak over me. I like to sneak down at night, but I try not to get caught. My feet always give me away when I don't have the cloak on properly, but this time they were hidden well. I kept moving on and on, until I got to a room, a room I recognized. _Wasn't this the room that had the Mirror of Erised in it?_ I thought. I looked around, it was all empty. I missed that old mirror; I wished I could see the thing again and see what I saw last time, my parents. I let out a sigh and sit on the floor with my legs crossed; it was so peaceful in this room. I remember Dumbledore, and the thing he saw in the mirror. _A pair of Woollen socks. _I wished he hadn't lied, I was so angry afterwards, if only he could've told me the truth.

Anyway, I got up and walked out of the room and moved on, I was bored and wanted something to do.

I looked around, nothing. I sighed and moved over to the walls, leaning against one.

I then heard a _tip tap tip tap tip tap. _

I quickly walked down the hall again,

_Tip tap tip tap tip tap…_

I moved quickly, and my feet made noises,

_Tip tap tip tap tip tap _

I then spun around as I felt something on me, I couldn't make out what or who it was but something WAS clutching my arm and I tried to shake whatever it was off me. It's nails had dug into my arm, and reached my skin where it scratched, it had horribly sharp nails because my arm had started to bleed in seconds and it was painful. My eyes were tightly shut as whatever it was dragged their nails against my skin, I bit my lip when it stopped.

"Potter," The person said, I could tell they were smiling.

"Draco?"

"Snape," The teacher reassured him, I desperately wanted to get away.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep sir," I said truthfully,

"Get back to your dorm, right now," Snape let go of Harry, I brushed past Snape and quickly ran up to his dorms.

I wasn't tired, and couldn't sleep at all. I got into my bed, and layed down, resting my head against my pillow and tried to drift off into a deep sleep.

I lay there for half the night twisting and turning, having weird dreams.

I imagined myself standing beside the lake, with pink blossoms falling from a tree. And a hooded person stood near me I couldn't tell whether it was a Death Eater or a Dementor, but it was neither. It looked like an innocent boy, and the boy was walking towards him slowly. I was sweating while I was dreaming of it, and when the boy kissed me I sat up suddenly and shook my head trying to snap out of it. These dreams I was having about this boy were freaking me out and I wanted to know who it was because all the time I can't even see his face.

The next morning came, and I walked to the Great Hall, glad that the dream was over because I wanted to avoid it. I felt someone's eyes on me, from behind, and I looked over at the Slytherin table, but no one had their eyes on me. I must be being paranoid.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, thumping me on the back with his hand,

I jumped and looked at him, "I'm fine, thanks,"

Hermione looked at me with worry, she was always worried about me, and my scar wasn't hurting this time so she didn't really have to. But I suppose it was because I was staring at my food and not really eating it.

I sighed; I didn't want to be there I just wanted to be in bed asleep. I made an excuse up to Hermione and Ron that I had to go to the library and study, which I never really did. I couldn't think of anything else, could I? Hermione and Ron watched me disappear and I walked down the Entrance hall, and pushed the huge doors open, I walked out into the daylight and walked to the beautiful lake. I never really appreciated the view as I walk out every day, it's always been there and I've never taken the time to look at it properly. I stared down into the lake; the lake was in my dream. I sighed, again sitting down and putting my feet into the fresh warm water. I was desperate for that dream to go away, and that boy. That boy though, I wanted to know who it was. _Because in the dream, he looked so beautiful, and just so… no, stop I cant think about that at the moment. _I stood up, but felt a hand on my shoulder softly.

I spun around, and shoved the person's hand off me, the boy, and the boy in my dream! I'm sure he had soft blonde hair like the boy right in front of me, his body was so thin and… sexy, and everything about him was so clean. But I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes. I stared at them for hours, I couldn't stop staring because they were amazing and I could have looked at them for days. The beauty was right in front of me, and I tried to push that dream away, of course I didn't want to, I was just sexually frustrated.

His eyes stared back at mine; there was something about him that I really liked. I couldn't get it out of my head, just the way he dressed, the way he looked at me made me want to kiss him. He moved a step forward to me, but didn't take a step closer in case I got mad at him and shoved him away, but of course I wouldn't. I grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him into a really deep kiss. My tongue entered his mouth, and I explored his mouth. Oh how delicious, his mouth was so, chocolaty. I couldn't stop kissing him, I wanted more, I wanted him. He kissed back with the same lust, the same eagerness as I was doing. My lips pressed against his hard, but he pulled back because he needed some air. I chuckled, he chuckled. But, he didn't give me those kind of smirks anymore, which made me feel warm, he gave me real smiles, smiles, kind of like the smile of love and affection. Everything about him was just, incredible.

We sat by the lake for hours, talking and getting to know each other more.

Draco is _mine_.

Author's notes: How was it? Blegh, I was bored and I haven't been writing stories for a while so I thought I'd write something. Review, mucho love.


End file.
